The Original Number X
by Holden Skyler
Summary: Organization 13, each member has a number. But there is one member that no one speaks of. The original number X. There was once someone else who was the tenth member.
1. Chapter 1

Xemnas sat in his chair looking down at the hooded figure in a black cloak. Others, also in black cloaks, sat in chairs. Not all the chairs were taken.

"I would like to welcome No. IX, our newest member."

"_Great, so we got nine members now. Big whoop. I just want to go back to my room,_" Axel thought as he slouched in his chair. The hooded figure removed his hood to reveal a dirty-blonde mohawk.

"Great, my name's Demyx. Oh oh, do I get one of those chairs too?" Demyx said excitedly.

Everyone was dismissed from the meeting and Axel went back to his room. It wasn't long before Saïx walked into his room. "Ever hear of knocking?" Axel sluggishly sat up.

"You will be working with No. IX until he understands how things work around here," Saix said plainly.

"Why do I have to babysit him!?" Axel complained.

"Because you were new not too long ago. You can teach him the ropes."

"You haven't been here that long either."

"Yes, however, I'm not the one giving the orders."

"Thanks, you can leave now," Axel said sarcastically. He flopped back down into bed and turned his back to Saix. Saix left without a word, closing the door behind him. "Has it really not been long? It feels like I've been here for years," Axel thought as he lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh and rolled onto his stomach before dozing off.

Axel made his way to the grey room. Demyx was already there sitting on the couch playing an instrument.

"What's that?" Axel asked as he walked over to Demyx.

"It's my Sitar," Demyx smiled brightly as he continued to play.

"It sounds weird."

"Take that back!" Demyx pursed his lips and his eyes began to water.

"Hey, no need to cry, man! All I said was that it sounds weird." Axel started to back away from Demyx.

"Axel, quit fooling around and get started on your mission!" Saix called from the center of the room.

"Alright, alright..." Axel walked over to him.

"You have a recon mission with Demyx in Twilight Town. Be sure to teach him the ropes."

"Yeah... I got it. Come on, Demyx. You're with me today," Axel said unenthusiastically. He opened a dark corridor and Demyx followed him wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. They walked into an alleyway in Twilight Town.

"This is my first mission. I can't wait. So, what do we do?" Demyx asked.

"Well, we're on a recon mission so we just have to check things out and fill out reports when we're done." Axel started for one of the town squares.

"Oh... Reports..." Demyx's smile went away and he sloughed his shoulders. "I don't like reports..."

"Yeah. Well, recon missions are the easier ones, so you can't really complain that much."

"I guess... Hey, what's that?" Demyx started to run into the square.

"Demyx, wait! We're not supposed to be seen..." Axel started after him. Demyx ran into the square were a tournament was happening.

"Wow. Check this out, Axel!" Demyx stood by the stage. Two people stood ready to battle. Axel walked over to Demyx.

"Demyx, we can't be seen. We have to get out of here, now," he whispered.

"Oh, come on. Can't we at least watch what happens? Please?" Demyx begged.

"No, we can't. We have a mission to do." Axel was starting to worry. He didn't want to be seen. He was hoping to get out of there as fast as possible, but Demyx wasn't going to leave.

"Alright, begin!" the announcer said. The two people began to fight for the title of champion.

"Wow, look at them go! Who do you think will win, Axel?" Demyx watched with eagerness. It wasn't long before someone was knocked down.

"Our new champ. Liya." The crowd cheered in excitement. Axel quickly turned to look at the girl. He was surprised to what he saw. The girl look to be about his age. She had long, straight dark brown hair that came to the bottom of her shoulderblades. It almost looked black, but Axel _knew_ that it wasn't. Her eyes were blue with a small ring of brown by her iris. She had a kind smile, one that could mend a broken heart.

"It can't be her…" Axel stared at Liya

"What are you talking about?" Demyx broke Axel's focus.

"It's nothing…" He looked at the ground. "Let's just get out of here and continue our mission."

"Ok…" Demyx followed Axel towards one of the alleyways. Liya smiled as she scanned the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something red and turned to see two men in black cloaks dart around a corner.

"_That looked like… Lea…? But it couldn't be him… could it?_" Liya stepped off the stage, made her way through the crowd, and started to run after the men once she reached the alleyway. She ran down several streets until she hit a dead end. "_It really looked like him…_" She headed back towards the square.

"Alright, what was that about. Who was she?" Demyx demanded. Axel had opened a dark corridor at the dead end street and brought Demyx to the top of the clock tower. Axel sat down on the ledge and let out a sigh.

"I used to know her… and I can't let her see me." He scratched the back of his head. "I thought she was back in Radiant Garden. How did she end up here?"

"So was she a friend?"

"You could say that." Axel looked down at the square below.

"Won't she be happy to see you though?"

"I don't know about that... It's getting late. We better report back." Axel stood up and opened a dark corridor.

"Alright..." Demyx followed Axel back to the gray room before Axel started to head for his room.

Axel was lying on his back, with his hands behind his head, looking up at the plain white ceiling when Saix walked into his room. "Again..." Axel sighed. "Knock first before you walk in. Got it memorized?" He pointed to his forehead.

"I need you to teach No. IX about mission reports." Saïx said

"He can't do it on his own...?" Saïx just stared at Axel. "Fine... I'll do it." Axel got off his bed and headed for Demyx's room. Axel knocked on the door before entering.

"Oh, hey Axel!" Demyx smiled. "I need some help with this thing." He held up the report paper.

"Demyx... It's not that hard to do. It literally tells you what to write. Look," Axel took the paper and put it on the desk in front of Demyx. "Your name goes here, and your member number goes here." Axel pointed to each spot explaining to Demyx what to write. "Ok, do you get it now?"

"Yeah I think so. Thanks man!" Demyx smiled as Axel started for the door.

"Sure... No problem..." Axel said plainly rubbing the back of his head. He reached for the door when Demyx spoke.

"Hey, I know it's none of my business, but that girl we saw today. You said you knew her..."

Axel cut in, "Look, it's best we just leave it and forget about it. It's not important." Axel left the room before Demyx could say anything else, instead he just picked up his sitar and started playing forgotten/abandoned love. After Demyx sang the first few measures, Axel stormed back into Demyx's room. "Hey can it will ya!" He slammed the door before heading off.

"_Wait..._" Demyx thought. "_She is important to him._" Demyx smiled happily as he started to think of a plan.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.

I will try and have a new chapter up every other week.

Please review/follow/favorite. I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks again :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you. I've been super crazy busy. So I hope you enjoy. (**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It has been a long while since I wrote the first chapter so I had to get back into the swing of things. But I promise the next will be better. Thanks and enjoy**)**

* * *

Demyx woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. "Hey Demyx! You have to get up. We have another mission to do today." Axel's voice called out from behind the door. Demyx just rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow with a heavy sigh. "You overslept. Saïx won't be happy about this." Demyx still didn't move. "That's it." Axel barged into the room. "Come on, get up!" He yanked the covers off of Demyx.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up." Demyx sat up with a yawn as he stretched his arms. "So what's today's mission?"

"Another recon. Now let's get a move on. Hurry." Axel headed for the grey room and waited for Demyx to arrive. Once Demyx walked into the room, Axel summoned a dark corridor. The two walked through it and arrived back in Twilight Town.

"So we're back at this place again, huh?" Demyx scanned the area, looking it over top to bottom.

"Yeah. We'll be coming here quite often 'till you get used to how things work around here."

"So a recon mission. Alright." Demyx started to head for the town's square.

"Hold on just a moment. First, I'm gonna teach ya how to open a dark corridor." Axel held his arm out in front of him and concentrated on making a dark corridor appear. "See what I just did? Try and do the same thing. Concentrate all your energy on the darkness and focus in on a location you wish to travel."

"Alright." Demyx held out his arm just as Axel did. "I'll try." He concentrated all his energy on the tips of his fingers. 'C_ome on... A place!' Demyx remember. 'But what place... That girl. The town square!' _A small black swirl started to form.

"There ya go. You almost have it." Axel smiled a bit, but it wasn't long before the black swirl shrunk even smaller and vanished, along with Axel's smile. "You'll get it eventually." Axel patted Demyx's back. "Ready to get a move on?"

"Yeah." Demyx followed Axel.

They appeared in the gray room through a corridor. Axel went up to Saïx to notify him of their return. He received the reports from Saïx and have one to Demyx. "You should know how to do this by now."

"Yeah" Demyx took the paper and headed for him room. He laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling he thought about his plan. 'I just need to learn how to summon a dark corridor and head back to Twilight Town and find that girl. If I can find her I can get her and Axel to meet.' he thought. 'But first I have to summon a dark corridor...' He sighed as he sat up and walked over to his desk to fill out the report.

Everyday was the same. Wake up, meet Axel in the gray room and head for Twilight Town to learn new things. Demyx learned about the heartless and how to defeat them. "Alright so you pretty much know how to fight now." Axel said. "It looks like you're getting used to things now"

"Yeah. It's been ten weeks now since I first joined." Demyx said.

"Pretty soon you'll be doing missions on your own." Axel said as he started to head back to the dark corridor.

"Sweet" they entered the corridor and not long after Demyx was back in his room laying on his bed. _'I can finally summon a dark corridor I just need to be on a solo mission and I'll be able to find the girl' _

When Demyx went down to the gray room he was greeted by Axel. "Hey man looks like you're doing a solo mission today" Demyx thought it was too good to be true.

"Demyx. Here's your mission for the day" Saïx said handing him a piece of paper.

"A new world?" Demyx questioned.

"Yes. You're gonna investigate it." Saïx said.

"Alright." Demyx said and summoned a dark corridor to the new world. He arrived in a town. It looked destroyed, but among the rubble buildings were being rebuilt. "If I can do this quickly I may have time to go to a Twilight Town." Demyx quickly walk around the town. Many structures have been leveled and pathways no longer exist in places. Everything is quiet. "Axel said I had to learn the name of this place. But I don't see anyone I can ask..."

"Ice cream. Get your ice cream here!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Demyx turned to see three little ducks in a store. 'I can ask them' he thought. He walked over to them. "Hi can you tell me the name of this Town"

"Sure. You're in Hollow Bastion." The one is blue said.

"Yeah. Oh would you like some ice cream?" The one in red said.

"It's really yummy." the one in green said.

"Thanks but I just ate and I don't have any munny on me. Sorry" Demyx said to the little ducks.

"Oh... Ok. But come back sometime and try some ice cream." the one in blue said.

"Alright. Next time. Promise" Demyx said as he waved goodbye_. 'Perfect I have enough that I can now head to Twilight Town.' _He thought. Demyx went to an alleyway and summoned a dark corridor and stepped through. He appeared in one of the alleyways of Twilight Town. "Now to find her" he said as he headed for the sandlot. When he got there, there were a few people walking around. He decided it wouldn't hurt to ask someone. He walked up to a man, "Excuse me. Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for someone. Do you know the girl who won that competition a couple months ago?"

"Oh you're talking about Liya." The man said.

"Yes. I have a message to give her from an old friend of hers." Demyx lied with a smile.

"You might be able to find her by the clock tower. She likes to watch the sun set"

"Thank you" Demyx said before he made his way to the clock tower. He entered the plaza below the tower, but it was empty. "The sun should be setting soon, but I don't see her anywhere..."

A pair a feet swung over the ledge on top of the clock tower. Liya was sitting eating a sea salt ice cream when she heard something below.

"Oh..." Demyx whined. "Now what am I gonna do?"

_'He looks familiar... Wait I know. He's that guy I saw during my competition. I really did see someone running off' _She thought. Liya quickly stood up and made her way down to the plaza. Demyx was still there. '_Good he's still here' _she thought. "Hey can I help you?" She asked.

Demyx turned around. "Huh? Oh it's you. I've been wanting to talk to you"

"Ok..." Liya was unsure of the person before her.

"My friend. He told me that he knew you from a long time ago. So I thought if come find you and see if you wanted to see him again"

"Your friend?" She asked.

"Yeah Axel."

"Sorry but I don't know anyone by that name." She said then thought to herself, '_I thought I saw lea, but I guess I didn't. But who's this Axel...' _

"Well he goes by Axel now, but when you knew him his name was different. Though I'm not sure what he used to go by. He never said."

'_Could it really be Lea then..._' She thought. "Alright. I'll meet him."

"Alright. I'll bring him by tomorrow. We'll be here at the clock tower."

"Alright. See ya then" She waved as she headed back inside the building. Demyx turned and headed back for the dark corridor in the alleyway. He arrived back in Castle Oblivion and filled out his report in his room. Excited to have Axel meet his old friend. "I can't wait. He'll be so excited".

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you did please follow/favorite and leave a review about what you liked. I'll have more for you soon. I promise. Thanks for reading. ~Holden**


End file.
